Tú Eres Mi Todo
by Trisbetty
Summary: Imagínate que a los 17 años te dijeran que te tienes que casar con alguien que no conoces, tienes que cumplir con algo que tu padre prometio hace muchos años atrás... Bella tendrá que pasar por un matrimonio arreglado, pació, amor, peligros, exámenes y tareas.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**Bella POV**

**Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor (George Eliot)**

¿Acaso este dolor nunca terminaría?...Estaba cansada de todas las noches tratar de buscarle culpables a todos mis problemas pero lo único que salía a relucir era que sin él , mi asquerosa vida no tenía sentido, el se llevo mis sueños mis ilusiones mis emociones y lo mas importante: MI CORAZON.

No entendía como todavía continuaba con vida, porque cada mañana todavía tenía fuerzas para levantarme para continuar con esta puesta en escena como era capaz de comer, de hablar, de reír ya no era la misma….. Pero lo hacía por el

Cuando la vida te ha hecho tanto daño, cuando crees que todos los que amas te traicionan o te guardan secretos, ya no puedes confiar en nadie pero…. ¿El será la única excepción?

El me enseño a sonreír, a llorar, a soñar, a poder luchar y lograr mis sueños, a tener una esperanza, pero sobre todo me enseño lo que yo pensé perdido… A AMAR.

Toda mi felicidad está por terminar no le pude decir te amo, tiene que luchar por él , por su familia, por mi y por el bebé que nacerá y necesitara un padre.

El verlo acostado en una cama con su pálido rostro que refleja tanta paz , quiero tener fé pero ya he perdido cualquier tipo de esperanza , quiero creer que volveremos a bailar , que volveré a verlo sonreír , que volverá a cantarme, a gritarme, quiero volver a sentir sus brazos en mi piel, sus caricias, sus besos y de su boca escuchar un cariño un TE AMO y quiero que escuche a su hijo decir papá.

Pero lo único de lo que estoy segura es que sin él mi vida no tiene sentido y es un asco y me vuelvo a encontrar como el principio sola y sin fuerzas…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, quizás estén diciendo y pensando que que me pasa, ¿por que no sube capitulo de ORGULLO ENCADENADO? Pues les diré que pase por un problema, lamentablemente no conseguí un trabajo que esta buscando; pero las cosas pasan por algo y revisando unas tareas me encontré con esta historia que ya esta muy adelantada y que nunca subí completa a FF, así que promesita que subiré de ambas historias y me enfocare a mi blog, por que ya me siguen verdad? y en mis redes sociales? las espero por favor chicas ayudenme a cumplir mi sueño. <strong>

**las quiero espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias a las que me dejan sus comentarios siempre las leo pero no les puedo responder por que no tienen cuenta, pero créanme que siempre las leo y me sacan una sonrisa, esto es por ustedes y los proyectos que tengo en mente también son por ustedes 3 **


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Por qué yo?

**CAPITULO 1 ¿Por qué yo?**

**POV BELLA**

La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.

**Cesare Pavese**

**Canción recomendada: **Today -Willamette Stone

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana, como cualquier día de la semana. Era molesto escucharlo ya que aun tenía sueño y necesitaba dormir más.

—5 minutos por favor—Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y estudio la preparatoria,soy una persona demasiada callada y reservada.

— Hija despierta se te hace tarde— Grito Renne desde la cocina

-Ya voy- Me levante y me puse unos jersey azules y una blusa blanca busque mis converse negros y me arregle mi cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo, baje las escaleras y en la cocina se encontraban mis padres ya sentados en la mesa platicando o mas bien susurrando algo.

-Creo que será mejor decirle a Bella la verdad-Decía mi mama un poco triste.

-Espero que lo tome bien, no puedo romper mi promesa con Carlisle, lo prometí y debo cumplir mi palabra.

Al escuchar esta conversación baje corriendo los últimos escalones que me hacían falta, gracias a dios no me tropecé y llegue corriendo a la cocina.

-Que es lo que me tienen que contar? ¿Qué promesa hiciste papa? ¿Quíen es ese tal Carlisle?-Pregunte un tanto enojada y un poco curiosa, no era normal ver a mis padres de esta manera pero si tenia que ver yo en todo ste secreto merecia saberlo.

-Bella, tranquilízate no pasa nada-dijo mi padre intentando calmar las cosas.

-¡Que me tranquilicé! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si estas hablando de una promesa que al parecer me incluye a mi? Quiero saber la verdad ahora mismo-grite ya estando fuera de mis casillas, si habia algo que no me gustara y odiara mas que nada en este mundo era que me mintieran

-Hija, tranquilízate- Dijo Rene calmada tratando de tomarme de los hombros.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles-Dije histérica y sentándome en la silla del comedor justo enfrente de sus padres, deje mi mochila en el suelo y los mire a ambos esperando respuestas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de los Cullen?-Pregunto Charlie un poco divertido

-Sip, pero dime que todo esto no tiene que ver con el antipático, payaso, sangrón y malagradecido de Edward Cullen- Mencione todo esto como si fuera una grosería que quemaba por salir de mi boca. Cabe mencionar que hace muchos años yo era amiga de Edward Cullen, cuando nuestros padres se conocieron nos hicimos amigos, pese a que las niñas y los niños se tienen asco a esa edad… yo veia a Edward como mi principe, pero de un momento a otro se fueron de la ciudad y nunca volvieron.

Mis padres al escucharme se rieron y me miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué les causa gracia? ¿Pueden por el amor de dios decirme que demonios está pasando?- Pregunte con enojo y la mayor frustración que había sentido en mi muy corta vida.

-Bella, amor lo que pasa es que Carlisle y yo un día hace muchos años dijimos que si ninguno de nuestros hijos estaba casados al cumplir los dieciocho se casarían y como Edward ya tiene 21 y tu acabas de cumplir años el pasado mes…

-¿Qué?,Me pueden decir con qué derecho se creen para poner orden en mi vida y sobretodo regalarme en bandeja de plata al tarado de Cullen no se ustedes pero yo no pienso casarme con nadie que no amo y sobretodo que odio, esta conversación está terminada lo siento pero no y es mi última palabra me voy- dije histérica y al borde de un infarto..ok un poco dramática, pero que querian tnego 17 años y no pienso casar con alguien que no conozco.

-Hija si no te casas con Edward es muy probable que Jacob te continúe molestando y la verdad yo sé que hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto… ¿Bella cariño por qué no nos cuentas que fue lo que realmente sucedió con Jacob?- Pregunto Renee un poco intrigada por mi reacción nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de Jacob

-Mamá, no paso nada solamente Jacob no puede superar que yo necesite tiempo para pensar las cosas….-Dije un poco temblorosa pero yo sabía que en verdad no podía engañar a mis padres.

-Isabella Swan en verdad crees que no sabemos que esos moretones te los hacía Jacob y esas llamadas tan tarde y esos gritos cuando el venia por ti y no estabas lista o el cambio de pensar y vestirte…-Dijo Charlie molesto por mi actitud, dejo el periodico de lado y me miro fijamente

- Son por el baile ya lo saben, pero… Mamá, Papá, se me hace tarde debo llegar temprano a la escuela o tendré otro retardo, los amo- Dije saliendo de la sala a toda marcha .Ya era demasiado tarde pero me iría caminando como todos los días….Para colmo comenzó a llover y caminando bajo la lluvia comencé a pensar en mi futuro; yo Isabella Swan en menos de 1 mes seria Isabella Cullen y me casaría con el antipático de Edward…


End file.
